Recently, in order to improve environmental performance, saddled vehicles provided with a canister which collects evaporated fuel in a fuel tank have come into wide use.
In addition to a charge tube through which the evaporated fuel in the fuel tank is collected and fed to the canister, a purge tube, an atmospheric air introduction pipe, and a drain tube are connected to the canister. The atmospheric air introduction pipe introduces atmospheric air (atmospheric pressure) into the canister when performing purging. The purge tube supplies a fuel-air mixture of atmospheric air introduced through the atmospheric air introduction pipe and evaporated fuel adsorbed by the canister, to an intake system of an engine. The drain tube discharges surplus moisture and the like to the outside.
It is not preferable that dust or moisture infiltrates into the canister from the outside. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a tip end of the atmospheric air introduction pipe (outside air introduction pipe) is thrust into a penetration hole which is provided in a cross pipe configuring a vehicle body. According to this configuration, it is possible to take and introduce relatively clean air from an inner space of the cross pipe into the canister.
Here, the cross pipe interlocks a pair of left and right pivot frames with each other which rockably support a front end portion of a rear fork supporting a rear wheel.